Invader Zim Bring's DOOM to stupid people At Nick
by InvaderXero
Summary: MY LAST BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

YaaaaaaaY! it's me! I'm Filler kitty (lady screams and a bird explodes)  
Whooo! lookie ! Iwant to do one  
where random IZ and JTHM charcters get to  
kick Nicktoon butt! so Review!  
Then send me your review so i can make the   
Zim or Jthm,kick the nicktoons butt you wanted to see get kicked! Whoo!!!!  
HEllO! and welocom to the dome of doom! YAY!   
  
WEEHOO! I'm filler kitty! Whoo!  
  
  
  
Yes! welcome to the arena! today's   
first crazy perons are.. Zim and johnny the homicidal maniac!   
  
Arena people:YAAAAY!!!!!  
  
  
Zim and Johnny walk out.  
  
  
:Johnny,you can call me nny.  
  
  
(me) Fillerkitty. Ookiedokie!  
Now,please welcome the loser's.um, i mean, challengers  
Spongebob and tommy pickles!  
  
Arena people: Boo! Die!  
  
  
fillerkitty:now! the First battle will begin! yay!  
The first battle people are..Nny and Spongebob!  
  
:Nny: Sponge's SUCK!!!!  
  
:Spongebob:" you like me!"   
  
:filler kitty: let's suit up the battlers!  
*robot arms come out and put really cool suit stuff on nny.and give spongebob a tooth pick.*  
  
Spongebob pick's his teeth.  
  
:Nny:Wheehoo! .  
the robot arms give him a shiny scythe.  
  
Spongebob to Nny."Boy! 'you sure are wacky!  
  
Nny stops playing with his scythe to look at spongebob.  
  
:Nny: Wacky? WACKY!?  
  
:Fillerkitty: Let the battle begin!  
  
Nny scream's: WACKY!!!! and run's towards songebob.  
  
  
Spongebob run's away screaming.'OWAHHH! SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Nny jump's and swing's his scythe screaming,WACKY!!!!  
And chop's spongbob's head off.  
  
:Arena people: YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nny look's up at them and smiles,then walkes back and  
Sit's next to zim.zim gives nny a high five.  
:A/N:After all, zim and nny are JV's characters).  
  
:Fillerkitty: That was cool....nny cool...(drools).Um.  
Ahem,Next is....Zim and tommy!  
  
  
:Zim: you shall meet your Doom! wormbaby.....  
  
  
:Tommy: drools then burps UhhhRp!  
  
:Zim: Horrible! horrible worm baby!  
  
:Fillerkitty:This battle is Spesh..speash..Um, A surprise!  
  
  
:Zim: Ooooo....Surprise!  
  
:Tommy:Gahgoo....  
  
Fillerkitty: Suit up!  
  
Robot arm's come down from the celing and give zim a suit  
like nny,and connect to the back of his suit,then lift him into the air.  
:Zim: Neat-o!   
THen another robot arm comes down and grab's tommy's diaper, lifting him into the air.  
  
:A/N: Tommy dosen't get a wepon beacase he's a Baby!  
The floor opens up,and a fire shot's up, burnng tommy's  
butt.  
  
:Tommy: WHAAAAH!  
  
:Zim: Shut up!  
  
  
:Fillerkitty: Begin Battle!  
  
  
Zim shoot's up and dose a twist kick,like in the matrix,  
And brakes the robot arm that's holding tommy.and tommy falls to his doom.  
  
the floor's close and the robot arm put's zim back on the ground.  
  
'Zim unhook's him self.  
  
:Zim: "Victory for Zim!"  
  
"Then zim gose and sit's next to nny.  
nny gives zim a high five."  
  
:Fillerkitty:"yay! they die! *suck's on ice sucky*  
"Wheehoo!"  
  
  
:Arena people: YAY!   
  
:Fillerkitty: Yay! "Now! All of you shall Review and Send  
Me your Review's and tell me What Invaderzim or Nny  
Character you want to see kick A Random nick toon butt.  
OR a Pop singer,OR Actor,! "REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Shiny Sharp thing's !

Mysterious voice Announcer: Hi! and welcome to the Doomie doom zone! Or, the arena of doom!  
  
Audience: YAaAaY!  
  
Fillerkitty:Whoo! Now! today we have a team match!  
will the player's please enter The Doom Zone!  
  
Audience:Ohhhhh...as the player's enter the zone.  
  
Filler kitty:Here thay are..Dib from iz and sam from rocket power!  
  
Arena people:Woooawww...!  
  
Sam: I'm go to be sick!  
  
Fillerkitty:Ooooke...um,the first round is,ummm.do our Die!  
Yaaay!  
  
Dib:What is this? i thought i was going to audition for mysterious  
Mysterys!  
  
Fillerkitty:Um.no.  
  
Dib:Then where am i?  
  
Sam.I want my mommy!  
Fillerkitty: 3..2...1...FIGHT!  
  
Dib:What?!   
  
Sam:Huh?  
  
Fillerkitty:I said fight! your supposed to Mutilate Eachother!  
  
Sam: I don't wanto!  
  
Fillerkitty:I'm...going..to make..YOU!  
  
Sam: "NOooOo!  
  
Dib: 'Sammy's A Baby!   
  
Sam:*hack's* " No i'm not! ...your a..."A Stuuuupid person!"  
  
Dib: "Your a SQUID!"  
  
FillerKitty: "Please kill me"....  
  
Sam:"No one calls me that but the Gang!"DIE DIB!"  
  
Dib:" Oh no....  
  
Sam: "DIE !!!!!!!! *And run's really fast towards dib and pull's   
out a skatebord from his Backpack.*  
  
  
Dib: *Try's to run, but Is stopped when sam's skate bord is ramed through his back.  
  
  
Sam: DIE!!!! HAhahahahahahhhh 'hack'hack"Hahahaha!!!!!  
  
Dib: "What....gughc,,hae.pened?..and drop's to the ground dead.  
  
Sam: "I WIN ! I'm bad, i'm bad!  
  
Fillerkitty: NOOOOO! What have you DONE?!? You Shall Pay!  
*and take's out knife hidden in belt*why?!?! You shall DIE!  
sam: "Mommy....  
  
Fillerkitty run's toward sam and shoves the knife through sam's skull.  
  
Fillerkitty:"heh...hehh...heh..*look's up at audience and smile's  
YAAY! "Sam has lost. Now let this be a lession to ALL of you..  
Never be a sore winner! "NOW! the next Player's are....  
NNY,and Johnny KNoxville!  
  
Audeince: OOOOoohhh!  
  
Nny and johnny.step out into the arena.  
  
FillerKitty: YAY! Nny's here! "now, this round is..Broken glass and Pointy object's!  
  
Arenapeople: WHEEHOOO!  
  
FillerKitty: "Let the Round begin!  
  
Johnn.WaiT!   
  
Nny: What the hell?  
  
Fillerkitty: WHAT?!  
  
Johnn: I Want To Preform my next stunt!  
  
Fillerkitty: Waht is that?  
  
Johnn,I want Nny to preform on me..an Autopsy! while i'm still  
Concious!  
  
Audeince:Whooo!  
  
Fillerkitty:Okke Dooke! 3.2.1. Fight!  
  
Johnn:Whoo! ready Nny?  
  
Nny: it'll be my pleasure..  
  
Johnn:Wait! my pain killer's!  
  
Nny: You wont need them..  
  
Johnn: But!  
  
Nny: (takes out long Knife and cut's open johnns stomace.  
  
Johnn: AHHHhhHHHhhWwahHHHhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nny: *star's taking out various organ's* "The knee bone's connected to the Leg BOne!   
  
Jonn: Your Wacky!  
  
Nny: WAcky?! *takes out longer knife and choppes Jonns Head  
off.  
  
FillerKitty and Audence: "yaaaaaaay! Weeeehooo!  
  
Nny: i Hate that word....  
  
Fillerkitty: I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep now!  
  
Arena people: Awwwww...  
  
FillerKitty: Shut up!Yaay! thank for the Review's!  
send MORE! MORE I Tell you! *yawn's* I Desier ice sucky!  
BiYyyyyyyyy!  
  
A/N "YAY! that was fun! SEnd me more ReviewS!  
I NeeeeD them ! "Oh; and next battle we  
have Spooky Vs Cintha! Whoo! "read it! Yaay! 


	3. Whoo!

^-^ I'm Baaaack!*kid's start to cry,and a ice creamman's head explodes* Wheehoo! it's time for a Battle! But first,I thought  
I'd give u more of an idea of what our Zone of DOOM looks like!  
You know that arena where dib Battled Shunk? This is it!  
Yes..... When Pro.Membraine isin't using this place for audience  
Auddtions.We take over! Bwahahahah*Hack*hahahaha...........  
I Forgot the credit's of the last battle, And thay are..  
"Nutzy Magan!"for dib vs sam and, oh Shitake! I forgot the other one! I'm sorry! i'll have Your name and battle creds in the next Chap! I'm Sorry. let the fun begin!  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
Fillerkitty: Yaaaaay! listen to me Worm babys,We have a very   
Cool Guest tonight!   
Audience: Ohhhhh.  
FillerKitty:Turning to the audience,Guess Who he is!  
Audience:...............  
FillerKitty: I Said GUESS!  
Audience member One: Is he Jacky chan?!  
FillerKitty:No!  
Arena member2: Ooooo! I know! He's CrAziE....?  
FillerKitty:Um......No.  
Arenamember3:I Know! I Know! It's a space squrrle!  
FillerKitty: NO! What the hell is wrong with you people!?!?  
Mystrious annoncer guy:Maybe you should just tell them who it is.......  
Fillerkitty:*Sadly*Okeeeeeee..........  
Audience:Please?....We'll give u a Ice Freezie!  
FillerKitty:Scream's happly*Yaaaaaay! the Cool Guest is,Tallest Purple!  
Audience Screams .  
Fillerkitty is swinging in her Swingy host chair.  
Tallest purple walks into the arena.  
FillerKitty:My Tallest,Please sit next to me! I'm goin to Interview you!  
A Chair suddenly comes out of nowwhere.  
Purple:Sit's. Thanks! Um,Do i get any snack's?  
FillerKitty:No! Now we talk! then snacks.question1.What do you like more,Smoke machines.Or Lasers?  
Purple:Smoke machines of course! What's wrong with you? People want smoke machines!  
FillerKitty:*Glares*  
Purple: Confused) "I'm sorry......  
Fillerkitty*smiles* Okee Dokeee!now purple,Are you ready to meet your  
Oponents?  
Purple:Yeehaw!  
Fillerkitty:*looks at the audience,* Battle time! yay battle time!  
Tallest purple will fight ROCKET POWER!!!!!!  
  
Purple: WHO?!  
  
Rocket power team walk's out onto the arena,the Chanelink door   
Slams behind them.  
  
Fillerkitty:Thay look scared! Yaaaaaay For Scardypeople!  
  
Reggie: This isin't mad town!  
  
Sam: Where's my mommy?!  
  
Twist:Walks over to the table where filler kitty and purple's snack's are,and picks up a Cupcake and shovle's it in his mouth.  
  
Twist: Mhph! THi..*Chew* is *Gulp* A really good cupcake! Burrrrrrp!  
Otto:Way too go twist!  
Sam:Gross.  
Regge:That was sick!  
Fillerkitty: My Cupcake!*cries* I miss you cupcake!  
Purple:Hey! That was our Snacks!  
Fillerkitty: CuppppCaaaaake! I miss youuuuuuu!  
Mystrious annoncer guy: Since Fk Cant Start The battle, I WILL!  
FIGHT!!!!!!!!  
Purple: Whoo! and starts running around the zone.Eyayayaya!  
Reggie: Thats SicK!  
Sam: Whats he doing?!  
Twist:Go Otto! u da man!  
Otto: I'm the best! my ego's so big,I cant use my brain! i need the extra space!  
Purple: Whooo! I goin to fight!  
  
Reggie: Rocket boy,u wanto go first?  
  
Otto: duh.  
Rocket team:Wuggie wuggie wuggie!  
Otto get's on his skate bord and skate's really fast and try's to run over  
purple.Purple dogeds and throw's a shinypurple disc in the middle  
of the arena.  
  
Reggie: Wut is it?  
  
sam: It appers to be a minature disk of something.  
Twist:Squid, Quit pretending to be smart!  
  
Purple: BWAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rocketpower: HUH?! The disk explodes, Purple smoke is every where,  
the Rockidiot's can't see any thing,  
  
Purple: Good thing i have my goggles!  
  
Rocketpower: MY EYES! MY EYES!!!!!  
  
Hey Purple! chatch! Purple looks up just in time to see a Laser gun hurled  
at him.he chatches it.  
  
purple: RED?! How!?  
  
Red: No time! Finish them off now! before they can see again!  
  
Purple:Every thing is laser's with you,he looked at the gun.Any way....  
this should be fun!  
Purple takes the laser gun and shoot's every one of the rocket power  
Idioets.  
  
Rocketpower: ARHGG! MY ORGANS!!!!!!!!!  
  
purple take's off his goggles,the purple smoke is gone.  
He lookes at the rockets as thay lay twitching on the ground  
  
Purple: Coool..  
Red:Yay! lasers are better than Smoke machines!  
Purple:No their not!  
Red : Yes Thay are!  
Purple: no!  
Red:yes!  
Fillerkitty: Yaay! Rocket Dork's are dead!   
Purple:No!  
Fillerkitty: Shut up time!  
purple:Oke.  
Fillerkitty: Whoo! Thank u to Takker!  
purple: Thank u for what?  
Fillerkitty *throw's chips to purple* No more quetion's ! Eat now!  
Purple:mmmmm...Chikiny good ness!  
Fillerkitty:That was fun! looks at the tallest.  
Fillerkitty:Sit!*and pushes them onto swingy seat's* Next Battle!  
Mystrious announcer guy: Can i tell them?Please?  
Fillerkitty:OkeeDokeee!  
Mag:Yay! the next battler's are...SPOOKY and CINTHA! Weehoo!  
Fillerkitty:O-o Spooky!   
Spooky suddenly appears on stage.  
Fillerkitty/tallests:Cooool!  
Cintha is broght on stage by a secerity guard. and puts her in the middle  
of the arena.  
Tallests: What is it?!  
Filler kitty:I'm sleeeepy *yawns* Oh, it's cintha.  
Spooky:Squeek!  
Fillerkitty:O-0!  
Tallests:what did she say?  
Fillerkitty:Spooky wan to fight!  
Tallests:Yay!   
Fillerkitty: Ready.set.go!  
Spooky fly's into the air,and pulls out a doll sized scythe.  
Spooky:Squuueeee!!!!!  
cintha just sit's there stuuuupidly.  
Spooky swing's her scythe and decapatate's cintha.  
the desformed half bald doll's head roll's under neath the tallests chair.  
Tallests: Wahhyeyaaaaaa!  
FillerKitty:Weehoo! Spooky wins!  
Audince:Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Spooky:Squuuueee!  
Fillerkitty:i'm sleepy night! *yawns and falls back on a bed that suddenly appered.  
Spooky turns on a jet pack and fly's out of the doom dome arena.  
Tallests"*scared* it went under our seat's!  
Mystrious announcer guy aka mag:Yay! Fillerkitty person Sleeeepy,  
so i do this!  
Tallests:IT's Under our Chair! How do this be!?!  
Mag:Thank u nutzy magan! For spooky!Oh, and  
Fillerkitty forgot to ask Nutzy magan if spooky was the chiuaha or the   
spooky doll from i feel sick! So if fillerkitty was wrong,She sorry.  
And A Very speciall thankyou to DREAMER! Yaaaay! She not get   
JHTM in the UK! Please send me Stuff and info and story type thing's  
So i can send them to her! Send Me thing's bout' squee! Happy noddle  
boy and stuff! REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell ME who Should battle in the Arena of DOOM! next! WHOO! REVIEW! 


	4. A short battle

'-' . +-+   
  
  
FillerKitty: Hi again! Whoooooooo! It's the ,ummm....4th chapter battle thing!  
i wanto thank Monkey byte for the Nny and johnny Knoxville match!  
in Chpter2! Sorry i took so long Monkeybyte! Now,For a very speciall  
Match requestead by 'Saje of the extream! Yay! Whoo!  
Mystrious announcer guy:the battel pepole type are.....Ginger vs DEVI!  
whoo!  
  
Fillerkitty:Yay!   
  
Devi walks on stage with ginger, ginger is wrtieing in her journal and  
devi is holding a paitn brush.  
  
FillerKitty:Battle now!  
  
Ginger:what?   
Devi: I need to finish my job!  
Fillerkitty:Kill ginger then you can go!  
Devi takes the pointy sharp end of her paint bursh and shoves it through  
ginger's chest,   
Ginger: he he. do you think he likes me? then falls over dead.  
Devi: i'm going now.then walks out of the arena.  
Fillerkitty:Whooooo! devi win's!  
Audience:Whoooooo!  
Fillerkitty:Next battle!  
mag: the torture master's are...Zim and arnold!  
Fillerkitty:0-o !  
Zim and aronld walk on stage.  
Zim:Ahhhhh! it's you! *Try's to run*  
FillerKitty:Hehehh....you cant excape zim! *as a robot arm comes from the top of the dome grab's zim's shirt and put's him in the middle of the arena.  
Zim:Nooooooo!  
Arnould:Where am i ?  
Zim:Ah! your head is so big and Hiddious! what is wrong with you?!  
Even the dibhuman's head isin't as big as yours!  
Somewhere in the audience:My head's not big!  
Arnold:my head is normal.......  
Zim:Ahhhhhhhh! big head!  
Fillerkitty:Ready set go!  
Arnold what are we supposed to do?  
Zim: Doom eachOther! zim takes a laser gun out of his back pack  
and makes a nice round hole in the middle of arnolds head.  
Zim:Victory! victory for zim!  
fillerkitty:Yay! thank u to Estelien for zim vs arnold!weehoo!  
Review!REVIEW!   
Oh,and i will have a Nny squee and Happy noddle boy thing soon.  
There's a couple Issu's i need to get first,i want a really good battle!  
oh! and thankyou to all my reviewer's and reader's! Whoo! 


	5. Brain freezie!

Mystrious announcer guy:It's Dark! WHY?!?!?!  
FillerKitty: The power's cut.  
mag:Why?!*he's scared of the darklingness!*  
FillerKitty*grab's a chcolate cupcake and stuff's it in her mouth.  
Mag:What?  
Fillerkitty:I steped on the power circut,and*chew*now i can't find the Plug outlet to plug*gulp* it back in.  
Mag Nooooo!!!!!!!  
Arenapeople:Ooooo......  
Fillerkitty:Anyway....Lets welcome our fighters! whooo!  
Kid in the audience:But we can't see any thing!  
Fillerkitty:Shut up time! Now! i'm goin announce the Battle people!  
Mag:Awwwww......i wanted to!  
Fillerkitty:No! Next time!  
Mag:*sadly* Ookke  
FillerKitty:Whoo! Please welcome.....The Spooky Chihauhua! and  
Raven!  
Audience:Ooooo! she spooky!  
Raven and spooky walk on stage.  
Raven:Here's the power Plug type thing!*and plugs it back in.*  
The light's in the arena zone come back on.  
Audience: We wuv u Waven!  
Raven: I Know!  
Spooky to fillerkitty:What the hell is wrong with her?  
Fillerkitty:She scares me.....  
Raven: Now remember my show is on later this month!  
Kid in audience:What is it bout'?  
Raven: I knew you'd ask that!Let me tell you! *suddenly music start's to play and dancer's come out and start singing and dancing.  
Spooky/Filler kitty: THE MUSIC! THE MUSIC!!!!!!!!!  
Raven/dancers: Thats so raven! thats so raven!  
Spooky/fillerkitty:Why?! WHY!??!   
Raven: It's the future i can see!  
Spooky:Must stop song of Death!!!!!  
Raven:Thats so ravvven!  
Spooky goes crazy and take's out a long sword from out of nowere,  
And Run's to where raven is singing her stupid little head off  
and jumps behind her and shoves her sword through raven's  
back.  
Raven:Ahhhhhhh! My Spine! MY SPINE!!!!!!! then falls on her face dead.  
Spooky: DIE!!!!! BWAHAAAHAAAHA!!!!!  
Raven's dancer's scream and run out of the arena.  
Fillerkitty:Yaaaaaay! Shes dead! No more Raven!  
Spooky:Song of death,in my head, no more song!  
Fillerkitty:I know how to get deadsong out of your head!  
Spooky: How?! U Must tell me!  
fillerkitty takes a cupcake and stuffs it in spooky's mouth and then  
Takes a brain freezie and makes spooky drink it with her cupcake.  
Spooky:Cupcake gooood.takes a slurp of her drink.  
Fillerkitty:Now drink you freezie really fast!  
Spooky drinks it and suddenly stops.  
Fillerkitty: Did it work?!  
Spooky: Head...Feal nothing....any more...I'm Saved!  
Fillerkitty: Yay! *and Runs in circles around spooky.  
Fillerkitty stops runing.  
Fillerkitty:Yay! thats the last battle for now! next one  
BUM and stuuuupid sumos die a messy death! i mean, have a messy battle! yeah,thats it!  
Spooky: Sweet,sweet brain freezie goodness......  
Fillerkitty:One more thing.Spooky asked me to make raven die,  
She didn't care who did it.she just wanted her dead!  
So i made Spooky make raven Go Bye Bye! I hope spooky liked it! 


	6. Blender's are good!

Mystrious announcer guy:It's time for the battle! who!  
  
  
Filler kitty: today welcome the stupid,um SUPER sumos! and bum.  
  
Mag:Today we let them kill eachoth...i mean Fight eachother!  
  
  
Fillerkitty:Come out now!  
  
Sumos and bum walk on to the stage.  
  
Bum: Where's the cake?  
  
sumos:Cake?! where?!  
  
sumo1:I just love my butt!  
  
Fillerkitty:..........the stupidness hurts my brain..........  
  
Bum1:I'm hungery!   
  
Sumo1:Whats the my beautiful butt?   
  
  
Bums:your butt talks to you?  
  
  
  
Sumo1:Shhhhh! yes? my butt say's were all going to die!  
  
bums/sumos:Cool!  
  
Fillerkitty:Fight now! Before i kill you all!  
  
  
  
b/s: Ok...  
  
sumo's start to run foward at bum.bum2:ummmm should we fight them? there humans!  
  
  
  
Bum3: we can't we promised to protect earth!  
someonein the audience: WHAT?!? Protect EARTH?! What kind of invaders are you?!  
  
  
  
Bum1:who was that?  
Suddenly the bum are squished flat.  
  
Audience:...............  
  
Sumo's yay! we win!  
  
Bums3:no you dont!*takes out laser gun and shoots sumo1  
  
  
Sumo1:Ahhhhhhhh! MY BUTT! Speak to me butt!  
  
  
Bum3:Ha! take that!  
  
Sumo1:Why my butt?! Whhhhhhyyyyyy??????????????????????  
  
Fillerkitty:And people think i'm weird....  
FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Fillerkitty/mag/bum/sumos/audience What is this?!  
  
Purple smoke fills the arena .  
  
Bum/sumos: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
The purple smoke dissapers and bum/sumos are gone.tallest purple   
is in there place.  
  
Purple:I have saved you! LOVE ME!   
  
Fillerkitty: okeeeee....  
Audience: WE WUV U!  
  
Purple: Thay really love me! you like me! you really like me!  
  
Fillerkitty: Next battle!*throws purple a slushie*Drink! sit !  
  
purple sit's in the chair that mystriously appers.  
Mag: My turn! next we have rugrat's vs a blender! WHOO!  
  
Fillerkitty: this should be good!  
  
Rugrats crawl on to the stage and a blender is put on a table in fornt of them.  
  
  
Mag: The rugrats stand staring at eachother for a minute then get on the table with there baby powers. thay stand again staring before tyringto get a better looke in side the blender,thinking it's grandpas trofy full of reptar bar's They are horrably wrong.......  
  
Fillerkitty:O-o!  
  
Audience: The Horror!   
  
Mag:Almost all of the rugrats are now inside the Gigantic blender the last one is starting to get in..........O_O!  
  
Mag stops as red hair kid trys to get in,but on the way steps on a buttion and starts the blender.a horrible whirr! noise is heard..  
With high piched screams following.....  
  
Audience .!  
  
Fillerkitty: O_O!   
  
The audience go's Explody with happyness!  
  
Fillerkitty: Whoo! I know! let's bottle them up in baby food jar's   
and send them to gerber!   
  
Purple:Think im sick.......  
  
FillerKitty:Yay! Battle's over now REVIEW!   
Please?!   
Next battle we will find out what happens when squee gets mattches! 


	7. Jimmy neutrons melty head!

Fillerkittys note:Thatnks to monkey byte for the rugrat blender gerber thing in the last chappy.Why?! Why do i forget your name?!  
anyway.. in the two battle's i have for you now we must thank  
Noodle twin and Invader zie.Yay! Whoo! yay again!  
now review!   
O-o! da space squrrel's after me head juice!  
^.^ - '-' :D o_O  
  
Mystrious announcer guy:Whoo!! it's time for a battile of stuff!  
and now for your host.................  
  
  
Fillerkitty: me!  
  
Mag: i'm goin announce battle!   
  
Fillerkitty: K...  
  
Mag: And today we welcome Squee! and dill!   
  
Arena people: Whoo!  
  
Fillerkitty: enter the zone!  
  
Squee walks out in to the arena and dill has to be carieed out by  
a staff member. the staff member put's dill on the floor.  
  
Squee: Where am i ?  
  
Dill: Bluuuuurp!  
  
Fillerkitty:In the zone of doom!  
  
Squee: oh....  
  
Dill: Acky!   
  
fillerkitty: you annoy me bald one! Squee! take this!  
*hands squee some matches*  
  
Squee: But i'm not supposed to play whith matches.....  
  
Fillerkitty:you have to if you want to live.....  
  
Squee: But! ....um,*sadly* Oke  
  
Fillerkitty: YAY! now u fight!  
  
Dill: poopy!  
  
FillerKitty: Your icky.  
  
Squee: now what do i....  
  
Fillerkitty: Battle now! * Rings a bell* you light dill on fire!  
Squee: But i cant....um..  
Filler kitty: I'll start it !*takes it and ....starts it then hands it to squee.  
  
Fillerkitty: Now you all have your flame proff suits on right?*waves at audiecne and squee.  
  
Audience/squee: Yes!  
  
Fillerkitty: kee. Lets start the battle!  
  
  
Mag: squee stands in the center of the zone across from dill not sure what to do.  
  
Squee:Um. i'm not sure not what to do.  
  
Mag:Dill is now shaking his rattle and is going to throw it at squee.  
(a/n) now every thing is in slow motion. the rattle that has been thrown at squee has now almost hit...*normal speed now.  
  
SHWWWWWWAK!  
  
Mag: O.o!  
  
The rattle hit's squee's head and makes squee drop the matche   
on baby dill.   
  
Baby dill: AHRRG! Human you have not seen the last of me! I  
Shall return and i'll eat your HEAD!!!!!!!  
  
Squee: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And runs out of the arena holding shmee who magicly appered.  
the smoke from dill turns pink and dissapers thourgh the top of the arena.  
  
Fillerkitty: That was fun! thanks squee!  
  
now for the next battle! it's Zim and jimmy! but first i need a Freezie!  
  
Audience: No u must stay!  
  
Fillerkitty: But my freezie.....*then a robot arm hands her a cherry   
Freezie.  
  
Fillerkitty: Can i have a cupcake? please?!  
  
Robot arm hands her a cupcake the n she sit's down in the magicly appring seat.  
  
  
Fillerkitty: Whoo! i'm ready now! *starts swinging in her swingy chair.  
  
Mag: I Gets to annonce! yay! We gots zim and Jimmy neutron boy  
Freak show todays!   
  
  
Jimmy and zim enter the arena.   
  
Zim : What am i to do to this thing?!  
  
Fillerkitty: Stuff.  
  
Jimmy: This place is bi triangulode to the north.  
  
Fillerkitty: *Dials cell phone number* "Hello? 1-800 Suicide?   
  
Zim: Ahhhhh! your head is the biggest most Disgusting head   
I have Seen! more than the dib humans and the aronld cretures!  
  
Jimmy: Well thats not nice!  
  
Zim taks out a plasma gun out of his pak and blasts jimmys  
Deformed head with plasma balls.  
  
Jimmy: Ahhhh! *His head is melting and soon nothing is left of his head.   
  
Zim: I WIN! *takes communicater form pak and tells gir to come get him.gir gets zim and jet fules him out the door.  
  
Fillerkitty: Yeeeeheee!   
Jimmys head less body is running around the arena bumping in to robot arms and walls then runs out the door.  
  
Audience: Whooohooo!  
  
Audence person to another audienceperson: How far do u think he'll get?  
  
Filler kitty: Yay! last battle for now! U shall review or battle the dirty  
Chikin! *Taunts* The dirty chikin has a Seeecret!  
O_O! 0ne more thing! i'll be updating on the weekens now.Maybe  
twice a week,but i'll be entering two to three chappys at a time.  
Please Keep sending the doom reviews! Thay make the world go round! How Do That BE?!. 


	8. My last battle!

A/n I'm going to be dissconected form the net for a while,dont know when i'll be back.NOOOOOOO!!! I"ll miss you all so MUCH!  
SOOooOOOOo MUCH! THANkYou to all my lovely reader's  
and reviewer's Bye! WAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
  
Fillerkittys notes: For the battles you see before you.  
you shall thank saje of the extreme and The psychic psycho!  
Now Review! and also i would like to thank all of my beauitful  
Readers and reviewer's! this fic woulden't have 8 chappy's  
if it weren't for you!   
  
^-^ O_0 :) *-* -_- '-'  
  
Mystrious announcer guy aka mag:Whooo! were here again!  
  
Audience:Yeeheehee!  
  
Fillerkitty:today we have a team vs team thing! whoo!  
  
Mag: Please welcome the Iz and rocket team!   
  
Audience: Whoo!  
  
IZ/Rocket walk out into the middle of the arena.  
  
Fillerkitty's swinging in her swingy chair she takes a big black duffle   
bag and throws it to dib.  
  
Fillerkitty: Dib' chatch!  
  
Dib Chatches it before it hit's his face.  
  
Dib: whats this?  
  
Fillerkitty: Open it! it's got weapon's!  
  
Dib opens the bag,and takes out a plasma gun,An Unopened can  
of poop cola a churro, and Shmee.  
  
Fillerkitty: Team iz those are your weapon's!pick out which ones u want!  
  
Rocket team: What about us?!   
  
Fillerkitty: You have to use your brains'!  
  
Rocket t: How do we do that?  
  
Fillerkitty:Yay!  
  
By now every one in iz has there weapon's dib has the plasma gun,  
Gaz has the poop cola, squee has shmee, and happynoodle boy(aka)  
Hnb.Has the churro.  
  
Fillerkitty: Begin the fight! First is Hnb vs Twister!  
  
Audience: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
twister and Hnb walk into the middle of the arena,the rest of the team's are on the side of the arena in the comfy magicly appering  
seats.  
  
Hnb: Where's magical goblin baby's? da squrrle MENTOS!  
  
Twister: Huh?!  
  
Hnb:You deny me fresh maker?!   
  
Twist:Dude, your wicky whack!  
  
Hnb: Get up joe!!! don't give up!!! I wont leave you! you is my   
Bruddah!!!!  
  
Twister: okeeee  
  
Hnb: Takes the churro and chucks it at twister , it goes through  
twisters chest.  
  
Twist: Dude!!!!!! *then falls over dead.robot arm grab's the dead twist and thorws him in to the garbage can.  
  
Filler kitty/iz:Yay!!!!  
  
Hnb sits down in a chair.  
Hnb: Dancin' cheese nub's!  
  
Fillerkitty: Yay! next it's Gaz vs reggie!  
  
Regge and gaz walk on stage.  
  
Gaz: This is stupid!   
  
Reggie: Where's my prize?!  
  
Filler kitty: No prize! Fight now !  
  
Reggie:is it a surf contest?  
  
Gaz:No! * shake's up poop cola can,then open's it spraying reggie.  
  
Reggie: no! I'm melting!   
  
Reggie melt's into a puddle. a staff person mops her up into a bucket  
then dumps it down the sink.  
  
Fillerkitty: Good!  
  
Gaz walks back to her seat playing her gs2  
  
Fillerkitty:Next it's Dib vs otto!  
  
Dib/otto walked out on stage.  
  
0tto: Hi pal.  
  
Dib: pal?  
  
0tto: I'm soooo goood at Every thing there's no way you can win! so i'll let you have the first shot!  
  
Dib: okeeee..... dib points the gun at otto's gut then fires  
incinerating all of 0ttos organs.  
  
0tto: Arhhg! my organs! *drops dead.*  
  
Arena people: Whoo! We wuv u dib!  
  
Dib:*panics* Why?!   
  
Some rabid fans jump on to the stage and carrie dib out the door  
Screaming "The Bloch Know's! the bloch knows!  
  
Fillerkitty: Yay thats it! now It's Squee vs sammy aka squid!  
  
Arena people: Squids are tasty!  
  
Squid: um...  
  
Squid and squee are now in the middle of the arena. Squee is holding shmee.  
  
Squee: I dont want to hurt you.....  
  
Fillerkitty: Fight!   
  
Squid: oke, I'm goin eat you squee!   
squid lunges at squee, his jaw is unhinged like some kind of freaky  
snake boy.  
  
Squee: Noooooooooo! Squee holds shmee in front of him,  
Shmee end's up in squid's mouth and squid choke's on shmee.  
  
Squee: Ahhhhhhh! *run's out of the arena.  
  
filler kitty: The rockidots are gone. we have a special match!  
  
Mag: Happy noodle boy vs Snap From chalkzone!  
  
Arenapeople: Yeeehooo!  
  
Happy noodle boy walks out and snap walks on stage.  
  
Mag: Battle !  
  
Hnb: minty cheese pickle be air freshner of life!  
  
Snap: You ok there bucko?  
  
Hnb: pickle deman's monkey chow!  
  
Snap: Right.  
  
Hnb Having already used his churro,pick's up the poop cola can   
gaz left there hoping some is left.  
  
Snap: Do you need help?  
  
Hnb looks at snap, then shakes up what is left of the can's contents  
and spray's snap. snap begin's to dissolve.  
  
Snap: Why rudy?! WHY!?! *snap is now is a puddle of chalk stuff  
  
Some where in the audience: You killed snap! U R Going to pay!  
  
Hnb: the skeeto monkey Citizens of mar's! chock-full of karate chop action!  
  
Fillerkitty: Heh, yes.  
  
Mag: now one more battle, Zim vs Herb scannle! the guy who run's nick!and cancelled zim! -  
  
Herb runs on stage,being chased by zim.  
  
Zim: Why?! and blasts a telaporter gun at herb sending him into the deepest reaches of space.  
  
Zim: Yes! I Win! * runs out of the arena*  
  
  
Fillerkitty: It's over now! Review! tell me who you want to see get there butt kicked! REVIEW!!!!!! please?! for the monkey?!?  
==============================  
:in the deepest reaches of space:  
herb is floting around in space!  
Herb:Hello? any body? * Suddenly an Alien space ship hit's herb sending him hurtiling into the planet jackers sun.*  
Alien:Sorry! my bad!  
^-^ 


End file.
